


A Radically Different Direction

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind, MalicMalic



Series: How Do I Love Thee [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalicMalic/pseuds/MalicMalic
Summary: Still hiding their relationship from Sam, Dean and Castiel have only had time for fast and risky encounters, but tonight, Sams had just enough alcohol to knock him out for the night and allow the lovers time to explore and just...be.OrThe one where Dean shows Cas exactly how loving and tender he can be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: How Do I Love Thee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Radically Different Direction

Dean wasn’t at all surprised at the suspicious look Castiel threw his way when, five minutes after Sam started softly snoring, Dean tapped the angels leg with his foot. After Castiels stunt in the kitchen the week prior, Dean knew the angel was waiting for some sort of revenge from the hunter, but Dean just stood from the couch and gave his secret lover the universal ‘follow me’ head nod and left the room, expecting and knowing the angel would follow. 

Truth be told, ever since Dean admitted that he found the sneaking around and stolen kisses exciting, Cas had been doing his best to accomodate that, pushing things to riskier and riskier limits. But now it was Deans turn to repay fallen Seraph.

Dean had his shirts off by the time Castiel joined him in his room, closing the door behind him. He stood, taking controlled, measures breaths, staring at his angel until Castiel spoke.

“Dean? What are you doing?” He asked.

“Shhh.” The hunter replied stepping forward and placing his hand to the back of Castiels neck and drawing him in for a gentle kiss. “Nine beers and five shots of whiskey, Sams out for hours.” He said, resting their foreheads together. “We got time.”

Dean leaned back in and kissed Castiels lips, softly and seductively while he removed Cas’ tie and hung it over his shoulder before sliding his hands up the angels firm torso and over his shoulders, pushing his coat off in a practiced move that never failed to excite the shorter man. Dean broke off the kiss and stepped around behind Cas to draw the jacket down and off Castiels arms. He carefully hung the coat over the back of his desk chair then placed the tie over it.

When he turned back to face the angel, he wore a soft smile and, never breaking eye contact, he reached out and slowly undid each of Castiel shirt buttons. Once the white business shirt had been removed and added to the pile of clothes on the chair, Dean slipped his fingertips under the hem of the t-shirt that posed the last layer of resistance between Dean and Castiels warm, perfect torso. Castiel shivered and exhaled a soft gasp as Dean flattened his hands against the angels stomach and slowly slipped them up Cas’ flesh, allowing the hateful shirt to catch on his wrists and rise up with them.

“Arms.” Dean commanded quietly when he brushed his thumbs over Castiels nipples, eliciting another breathy sigh.

Cas did as instructed and lifted his arms in time for Dean’s hands to slide over his triceps, and after a little wiggling and manoeuvring, finally that last cotton barrier was discarded on the floor.

Dean stepped in close and claimed Castiels lips again before he dropped to his knees and worked open Cas’s belt.

“Honestly, we’ve got to get you some more comfortable clothes.” Dean said as he looked up at his lover.

“I like my clothes, and actually, right now, I like them very much.”

“I’m sure you do.” Dean replied as he dragged the blue trousers down Castiels legs. With a nudge to each foot to get Castiel to raise them, he removed them completely, taking the socks along for the ride.

With a fluid grace that belied the extreme damage Deans body had taken over the years, the hunter rose to his feet and draped the pants over the chair, dropping the socks to the seat.

Castiels gaze had turned almost predatory by the time Dean was facing him again and the elder Winchester knew the large bulge in the angels boxers had a lot to do with that. Dean put one hand on Castiels chest to stop his advance then backed him towards the bed.

“Dean?” It was a question, a plea and a desperate whine all rolled into one.

“It’s okay Angel. Lay down.” 

Dean pulled the covers back and Castiel sat down then scooted to the middle of the bed, his eyes never leaving Dean. The hunter stepped back and undid his own belt before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zip down. He hooked his thumbs into the waist band and just when he was about to push his clothing down, he changed his mind and knelt on the bed instead. He slipped his fingertips under the elastic of Castiels boxers and slowly pulled them down the angels legs, Cas raising his butt a bit to make it easier. Dean stepped back with a nod then quickly, yet no less seductively, removed his own clothing.

Castiel was trembling by the time Dean joined him on the bed. He could see pre-cum beading on the tip of Castiels beautiful cock.

The hunter positioned himself between the angels legs and pressed gentle kisses to the insides of his thighs, moving up to nuzzle at his hip. A small trail of tender kisses lead him right to the base of Cas’ turgid erection. Dean brushed his lips up Castiels length then lapped at the salty fluid pooled on the quivering tip. Castiel let out a shuddering breath and thrust up at the contact. Dean pressed his hands to the angels hips as he sat back on his heels.

“Shhh, Angel. I’ve got you.” The hunter reassured him.

Dean straddled Castiels legs then leaned over and pulled the bottle of lube from beneath his pillow. He emptied a decent quantity into his hand and his eyes closed and his head fell back as he stroked himself a few times, covering his penis with the cool gel. Castiels hands flew up and gripped Deans hips tightly causing Dean to look down on his lover. He smiled lazily.

“Anxious are we?” He asked cockily.

“Dean, please, I want you.” Castiel pleaded.

“And you shall have me.”

Dean lay down, covering his lovers body with his own. They both shuddered and gasped as their erections slotted perfectly next to each other, slip sliding together exquisitely thanks to the lubricant covering Deans member. The hunter lazily rocked against Castiel as he kissed the man deeply and tenderly, pouring every ounce of love he had into it. He drew Castiels right arm above his head and entwined their fingers. Taking his weight on his elbow and knees, he wrapped his lube slick right hand around their cocks and slowly began to stroke them. Castiel bucked up into the fist as his left hand wound its self tightly into Deans hair. They kissed along each other’s jaws, down their necks and across their shoulders, any piece of flesh they could reach. Castiel murmured words of Enochian into Deans ear. They could have been a prayer, they could have been a curse, but right then Dean didn’t care as he languidly stroked them towards completion.

“My Angel. My love.” He whispered as he sucked a mark onto Castiels collar bone.

The angel in question began moving with more urgency beneath him and Dean knew he was close to climax. Castiel was squeezing Deans hand with all the force of heaven but right at that moment it felt like a feathers touch. His other hand was raking down Deans back and grasping at his ass, pulling him closer, clenching and unclenching his fingers, digging in until the angel went taut beneath him and cried out quietly as he spilled his release over Deans fist and covering their stomachs.  
  
Dean released Castiels right hand and brushed his fingers across the angels sweaty forehead, pushing his hair back.

“Angel, my Angel.” He murmured as he kissed his temple before sliding his arm beneath him and pulling the contented angel close. After a few hard frantic thrusts of his own, Dean came with a soft groan, his seed rushing out to mix with his lovers between them. 

Moments like these were rare and they took the time to just wrap around each other and kiss tenderly, their hands exploring each other’s flesh, not caring about the cooling, sticky mess between them or the tracks of cum Deans hands were leaving behind as he ran them across Castiels back. They would clean up later, Dean had put some wash cloths on the basin earlier and there were always the showers if needed. But for right now nothing else existed in the world but them.

One day they would tell Sammy and one day this could be the norm and Dean had to admit, as exciting as stolen kisses and the risk of being caught was, this right here, was pretty fucking awesome as well.


End file.
